


Let sleeping dogs lie

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumas family decides to get a new dog. But somehow, Fuma has a weird feeling about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let sleeping dogs lie

Fuma woke up when he heard his mother calling his name from downstairs. Still half asleep, he walked into the kitchen to see his father carrying a little brown dog.

“May I introduce our new family member to you? Well, we don’t have a name for him yet, but you know how we wanted to get another dog? And we found this little guy here at the animal shelter. He’s [approximately](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/approximately.html) 3 months old and we immediately fell in love with him. Why don’t you say hello to him?” he handed the puppy over to Fuma. The little dog licked Fumas nose and barked at him.

“Look! He seems to like you!” his mother said happily.

Fuma petted their new family member and put him down onto the ground. The dog was really cute, but Fuma had a weird feeling about him.

“Didn’t you decide that too fast?” Fuma looked at his parents. But they just shook their head. “There was no time to think.” They said. “He would have probably been taken by someone else then. Don’t you like him?” his mother reached down to pet the puppy.

Fuma sighed and shook his head. He knew it was useless to discuss with his parents and maybe his worries were pointless. It was just a little cute dog, what could be wrong with him?

Fuma wanted to go back into his room, but the puppy followed him.

“Want me to show you the house?” Fuma said quietly and lifted up the dog again. But he didn’t seem to want that. Digging his claws into Fumas arm, he struggled until Fuma let him down again.

“Ouch!” Fuma yelled. “Why did you do that?” The puppy looked at him and wagged his tail.

“What happened?” Fumas mother came out of the kitchen. “Oh, what’s with those scratches? Did you hold him the wrong way?” She took the puppy and looked at Fuma angrily. “Look, it doesn’t do anything when I’m holding it.”

Fuma wanted to reply something, but he just groaned and went into his room. He was sure that he held the puppy correctly. How could you even not hold it correctly? He tried to calm down but he couldn’t, so he decided to take a walk. When Fuma was about to go outside he heard his mother calling for him again.

“Could you take the puppy with you? I really want you two to become friends, he’s a new family member after all!”

Fuma sighed but he knew that disagreeing would be nothing but a waste of time. So he took the dog on the leash and went outside. And he surprisingly had fun. Looking at the tiny dog playing with the leaves or trying to catch a bug made Fuma smile unintentionally. Maybe he could really become friends with the puppy. Then he felt sharp pain in his arm and took a look at it. The scratches from before had gotten much worse. When they were just little red claw marks before, they now had turned into painful wounds that even bled a little. Fumas eyes widened and he looked at the dog. A little puppy couldn’t possibly do this. And it hurt more and more with every second. Fuma decided to go home so he could tape up his wounds. After he did that, he tried not to think about the scratched anymore. They would probably heal in just a few weeks, so he didn’t want to worry about them. Also he didn’t want to dislike the puppy. Even though he got a strange feeling every time he looked at the little dog, he knew he just had to accept him now. It was already decided. He couldn’t convince his parents to give back the puppy now anyways.

In the evening, just when Fuma wanted to go to sleep, he heard a scratch on his door. He opened it and the puppy came in and jumped directly onto Fumas bed.

“That’s my bed, you know?” he said and slipped under the covers. But the puppy didn’t care and rolled together beneath his head.

“Ok, I guess it’s ok for you to sleep here… But don’t you dare scratching me again!” Fuma petted the little dog which made it sigh happily. Fuma smiled and closed his eyes. But after a few minutes he heard a weird noise and looked around his room. The puppy wasn’t lying beneath him anymore, it was jumping around on his window board. Realizing that his window was still open he reached out to get the dog. But he didn’t succeed. The puppy jumped out of the window, landed on close-by roof and ran away. Fuma panicky sprinted downstairs to tell his mom what had just happened.

“Why didn’t you pay attention? Get your jacket, we’re going to search for the dog!” she said and grabbed her son by the wrist to pull him outside.  
They searched for a while when they suddenly saw an ambulance and a police car driving by. Without knowing why, Fuma ran after the two cars to see where they were going. They stopped at a house not far away from theirs. Fuma tried to see what has happened but a police officer stopped him.  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you pass.” He said but Fuma continued looking around. Then he saw a huge puddle of blood and someone lying in it. He only knew the woman by sight but it gave him the creeps. Her body was completely mauled and the scratches on her cheek seemed way too familiar.  
Fuma had to cover his mouth with his hand to retain a scream.  
Then he felt his mother pulling him back.  
“Let’s go home.” She said. “You shouldn’t have seen that.”  
Fuma swallowed hard and walked home without taking his hand from his mouth. He entered his room and went to his bed like paralyzed.

He didn’t sleep a wink and when the sun was already rising, his mom knocked onto the door.  
“Are you ok?” she asked in a quiet voice. “Can I come in?”

Without waiting for an answer his mom came into his room and sat down beneath him.  
“I’m sorry you had to see such an awful thing. Please try to forget it, ok?” she laid an arm around him and Fuma shook his head.

“It’s not what you think. Did you see the scratches on her cheek?” Fuma rolled up his sleeve to show his wounds. “It’s the same, isn’t it?” he asked and looked at his mother.

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything they heard a voice from downstairs.

“Guess who I found!” Fumas Dad shouted and ran up the stairs with the little brown puppy in his arms.

Fuma gasped and his mother looked at him pitifully.  
“Don’t worry, Fuma. You’re just imagining these things. Yes, maybe the scratches on your arm got worse, but maybe because you didn’t clean them? That doesn’t make our puppy a cruel murderer. I understand that you are scared, but you should try to forget about these things.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead and got up.  
Then she took the puppy and put it on Fumas covers. The little dog jumped and licked over his face.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” she said and his parents left his room.

Fuma tried to pet the dog carefully when he felt something in his fur. He looked to see what it was and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The puppy had _dried blood_ in his fur.

“Oh God…” Fuma whispered and jumped out of his bed. His whole body was shaking when he ran down the stairs to tell his parents what he had just seen.

“Come on, Fuma.” His dad sighed. “Are you sure it’s not just mud or something? I mean, he has been outside the whole night, who knows where he was?”

Fuma shook his head, not being able to speak. He would definitely not go on living with this dog. No matter how cute it was, there was something wrong with it.  
Fuma went back into his room and found the puppy playing with his pillow. He took the little dog and looked him directly in the eyes.

“What’s with you?” he yelled at him. “You’re not a normal dog, are you?!”

The puppy just barked and whimpered. It tried to free itself from Fumas grip but this time it didn’t succeed.

Fuma put the dog down again and fell onto his knees. What was he even doing? Yelling at a puppy? That was ridiculous. He took a deep breath before he got up again.

“I need to calm down…” he said to himself and took out his phone. He decided that it would be the best to meet with some friends, so he could clear his mind.

And that’s what he did. He didn’t even think of the puppy for the rest of the day. When he got home, he didn’t have any worries anymore and even greeted the dog happily.

This time there was no scratch on his door when he went to sleep. Fuma even had to smile at himself when he realized how _stupid_ he was. A little puppy couldn’t murder a woman like that. And the scratches on his arm seemed to be getting better, too.  
Then he heard a loud scream from downstairs.  
“Mom?!” Fuma shouted and got out of his bed. He went down the stairs. The kitchen door was closed but he suddenly froze and stared at it. There was blood running through the door slot. _A lot_ of blood.

Fuma gasped and hurried to open the door. His mom was lying on the ground, eyes wide opened.  
There were scratches all over her face and her body was mauled. It looked exactly like the woman Fuma had seen yesterday. For a while, Fuma couldn’t avert his eyes from the dead body that was littered with flesh wounds and other injuries.  
He felt a burn in his throat and ran to the sink to throw up.  
He cried and screamed, he fell onto his knees again, before he heard a loud noise coming out of the cellar.  
“No…” he whispered and ran out of the kitchen. His jeans were soaked in blood and he felt like he could throw up again every second. With his legs shaking he went towards the cellar.  
He stood there, afraid of opening the door. Afraid of what he would find behind it.  
He swallowed hard and laid his hand on the doorknob. After taking a deep breath, he pushed it down and opened the door slowly.  
  
The room was pitch-black. He felt for the light switch and when he turned it on it took a few seconds for is eyes to get used to the bright light.  
Fuma gasped when he looked through the room. His dad was lying on the floor. Just like his mom his eyes were opened wide and he had scratches on his cheek. Fuma was afraid of looking at his fathers body, so he turned his eyes away. The walls were also full of blood. There were hand and paw prints all over them.  
Fuma started screaming again and shook his head in disbelief.

Then he heard a rapid breathing behind him and turned around.

What he saw wasn’t a puppy anymore. It was a huge furry _thing_ with bloody claws and razor-sharp fangs.

It crawled closer towards Fuma. He was like frozen, he couldn’t run away. He couldn’t avert his eyes from the monster that once had been a little puppy.

The furry creature stopped a few centimeters in front of him. It was now looking directly into his eyes and Fuma could feel its hot breath against his face.

Just when it raised its claw to reach out for its final hit, Fuma found himself sitting straight up in his bed, breathing heavily.

“What…” he whispered and looked around in his room. Everything seemed normal. He ran downstairs to see his parents but when he came into the kitchen he saw his father standing there with a cute little dog in his arms.

“Oh! Good morning, Fuma! May I introduce our new family member to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so this is kind of... I don't know. :D  
> I was in such a bad mood and I just had to write something horrible! ^^  
> Please leave a comment, I'm curious about your opinion!  
> ~Misaki


End file.
